Our Love Will Live
by superzedu
Summary: How does it feel to die? Is it peaceful and silent, like we all imagine it to be in the end? Or brutal and quick, painful? And what about the ones we leave behind? Two-shot. Implied Yorusoi.
1. Chapter 1

====  
**Our Love Will Live  
**====

====  
Thump, thump, thump, thump. My eyelids flutter open, sunlight bursting trough, stinging and burning. Hazy vision, blurry shapes and colours and then some movement. A big, dark object moves itself into my vision. Something or someone talks to me but I can't hear it because my ears are ringing, making their words sound muffled and far away, like they are at the other end of a tunnel. I want to reply, but my eyes fall shut again.

Thump, thump, thump. My head hurts. My arms hurt. My legs, my face, my back, my shoulders, even my fingers, my whole body just hurts, like it's on fire all the time. I feel warm tears forming in my closed eyes, I feel the sunlight wanting to break through my eyelids again, but I keep them shut. It's not like I can open them anyway. They hurt too much. I can feel soft hands all over me, but they sting and burn everywhere they touch.

Thump, thump. Where am I anyway?

Thump... Thump. I try to open my eyes again, but they feel heavy, as so does my whole body. Then, the pain disappears so suddenly, like the waves receding from the shore, making me feel so feathery light. I feel relaxed, warm and comfortable though my eyes, and my head just hurt so much. They want rest so bad. I can feel it, and I don't resist. I'm fine this way.

Thump. Just fine.

_thump._

Everything goes black. Black and numb, and calm...

_thump..._

A gust of sudden air fills me from inside, making my body ache again. I want to scream it out, but there's no air anymore, there's no energy. I slip back again into the creepy dark but before I fall over the edge another gust of wind is blown into me, and the feeling is good and I want more. Still, my lungs refuse to work and it seeps out again.

I can hear, though faintly and still muffled, an exasperated scream, but the sharp edges of the sound fade away as quickly as black moves into me again. Another blow of air, more fierce this time, and I start to hear and see again, the orange glow of the sun bright behind my eyelids and another yell filling my ears, harsh and desperate.

"Breathe, dammit!"

My body starts to tingle as a fourth and final breath has entered me, and I gasp as the fresh oxygen rushes through me, feeding the pain again. I can feel my heart beating loudly in my chest, as if it's a new part of my body. I tear my eyes open and I look right into the face of Yoruichi. Her golden eyes are hard, cold and expressionless as she pulls me into her embrace. Her touch hurts but I bite back. I lay limp in her grip, not able to move and put my arms around her though my heart tells me to hold her.

I feel her shoulders shock as she starts to sob, each cry and each tremble heartwrenching. I feel my own eyes overflow too, and I let them stream across my face. I wonder what I've done this time.  
====

====  
**A/n: whoaaa first Yorusoi fic ever! Well, it's more like, implied stuff, but still, it's Yorusoi. And I'm pretty satisfied, though it's kind of angsty. I just had this idea, and I just had to write it. I feel like I could've done more because it's so damn short, but I also feel like that will take away the awesomeness (yes, I think it is ^^) that it is now.**

**So yeah, basically it's from Soi Fon's point of view, and she is hurt in battle and dying, and then Yoruichi saves her!**  
**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Read&Review please~  
**====

====_**  
Disclaimer: Soi Fon and Yoruichi belong to whoever made them  
**====_


	2. Chapter 2

====  
**Half Alive  
**====

====  
I see you falter. A small gap in your defense but yet he takes the chance as soon as he can and gives you a lethal stab in the stomach. I watch you fall from the corner of my eye, my pulse increasing out of fear as I see the blood spurt from your abdomen. I turn around in a flash and give him my all, dazing him until he's staggered and up against the wall. The others are left to finish him off. I want to personally smash his face in until he's no longer recognizable but alarm bells are going off in my head and everywhere so I rush to you.

"Someone get some help!" I yell as my insides are churning. I kneel down next to you.

I see you struggling. Your eyes are shut though I can see your pupils move behind your tired, blue-ish eyelids. You're still there. My hands find their way to your stomach and I peek behind the ripped clothing, only to find myself chocking on my breath as I see the massive wound. I turn away and check your pulse in your neck, but only to feel it weakly beating against my fingers, making me gasp, " No, no, wake up… wake up!"

I see you falling. Everything just seems to slow down for a time. All sounds are drowned out and it's almost as if I can only hear your agonizingly inert breathing, as if the only thing I can feel is your heart fighting but losing the will to do so. I frantically try to break out of the trance but my head just won't work with me. My arms won't move, my legs won't help me stand up, my eyes won't let me look at something else but your bruised yet awfully peaceful face. And for a small moment, something tells me to leave you like this. Away from the world, away from the troubles and off to a better place. Who knows? Maybe that's what you want. A peaceful place to be in, at last. You've been through a lot, maybe you feel like you deserve it. My eyes water, but I can't seem to find the urge to care.

But then, almost soundlessly, I hear the whisper of your last breath. I listen intently, praying for another to follow, but the air remains silent.

I see you _dying_. And then it hits me, and I start to finally do something, fear filling me with every move I make. My shaking hands fold around your head gently. I take a deep breath, making sure to take in every ounce of oxygen I can get hold of. I transfer it to you without hesitation, and your lips feel strangely stiff but warm against my own.

Without checking, I fill you up with more air, repeating some kind of mantra in my head to keep me calm, but even that can't hold in the scream of frustration that escapes from my throat as you are still just lying there. You're slipping away, I feel it. My mouth finds its way to yours again, giving you the life you need, but it's of no use.

"Breathe, dammit!"

I tell myself to keep on going. I can't let you go away like this. Not a chance in hell I'll let my Soi Fon die like this. So I go on. I inhale, I exhale. I give, you take. As I'm moving away I can feel a jolt going through your body and slowly, slowly but surely your eyes are opening. I see you gasping for air and you're having trouble breathing but you're there. You're back.

I see you not understanding. I can see the confusion in your eyes as we wordlessly stare at each other, an overwhelming, indescribable feeling racing through me and I pull you in my arms, pull your warm and beaten body against me. My body starts to tremble and I cannot hold back my tears any longer. My shoulders shock and I cry in your arms, not even knowing whether it's happiness or relief or something sadder. I just bury my head into your neck and give in.

I see you living, yet I feel like I've let you down.  
====

====  
**A/n: I had decided (on advice from a reviewer named perkins814) to add another chapter... I think this will fit the bill perfectly. It's the exact same scene, but from Yoruichi's point of view this time. I hope you all find it as fitting as I think, cause I'm really really proud of this little piece (:**

**So yeah, maybe another chapter after this, but it's more finished like this than just one chapter to figure out what has happened... Read&Review please!  
**====

====  
_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_  
====


End file.
